vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Willard H. Wright
Summary Willard H. Wright, called Will for short, is a former first-class archbishop and Chief Inquisitor of SSVD . He is named after Willard Wright and enforces Van Dine's Commandments. A young ace inquisitor once feared by witches for his cold and ruthless tactics, he gained the nicknames "Wright of the Twenty Wedges" and "Wizard-Hunting Wright". Over time, however, he grew malcontent with SSVD's brutal standards and resigned from his position. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least High 1-C to 1-B Name: Willard H. Wright, Chief Inquisitor of the SSVD, Wright of the Twenty Wedges, Wizard-Hunting Wright Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Exists beyond the concept of time. Classification: Angel, Chief Inquisitor, Witch Hunter, Detective, Higher Order Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Those affected by the Theatre going authority are compelled to tell the truth, undergoing internal evolution in the process), Dimensional Battlefield Removal (Via the Theatre Going Authority) | All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualised; Lower layer world, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time (omnilock) , and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate via just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (high-godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously); Conceptual Manipulation (Can destroy on a conceptual level using the red and blue truth that even beings with high-godly regeneration cannot easily recover from), Reality Warping (Can deny aspects of reality using the red and blue truth, his sword cuts truth from fiction) Attack Potency: Unknown | At least High Complex Multiverse level (Fought on par with and destroyed many Theory Goats) to Hyperverse level (Lifted all of Beatrice's endless games, defeated an aspect of Beatrice, could fend off Bernkastel's wild cats for a short time before being overwhelmed, manifested in the City of Books) Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Beyond the concepts of time and distance of lower worlds, fought the Theory goats on Beatrice's gameboards, can physically travel to and from higher dimensional worlds, fought Claire in the Cathedral and Bernkastel's cats in the sea of fragments) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable (Lifted endless higher dimensional worlds in his hand within the cathedral) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least High Complex Multiverse level (Defeated many theory goats who were slowly consuming the entire catbox) to Hyperverse level (Swatted aside and fended off Bernkastel's Familiars for a certain time before being overwhelmed, manifested in the City of books) Durability: Unknown | At least High Complex Multiverse level (Tanked the blows of the Theory Goats) to Hyperverse level (Survived his arm being torn off by Bernkastel's cats, as part of Ange's world, he was completely immune to Bernkastel's attacks via the endless nine). Outerverse level for his fundamental nature/via regeneration (As long as he can think and recall his form, even if erased to a realm beyond the infinite dimensional hierarchy he can exist in a state of nothingness and return) Stamina: Unknown. Likely at least Superhuman | Inexhaustible (depends on the will and determination of his types of thoughts) Range: Unknown. Likely High Complex level (via the Theatre Going Authority) | At Least High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal (Can tranverse worlds these sizes, dwarfs the worlds of these sizes whilst manifesting in the City of Books) Standard Equipment: Black Key (Katana of darkness). A conceptual weapon of the Inquisition as a long sword. It has the ability to separate truth from illusion, and deny fiction. Intelligence: Genius level, he is a debating genius who can counter statements that are even impossible to counter due to certain restrictions, an ability of some witches that can make a statement absolute due to the fact that it implies that what they are saying is not a lie whenever the "red line" is present. Weaknesses: A desire to save the innocent. | Boredom and the possibility of losing faith, Is dependent on Ange. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fighting Skills: Mastery with katanas. Professional knowledge regarding how to fight witches. Key: Piece Willard | Higher Layers (Meta World/Cathedral/Witch's Theatre/City of Books Willard Note: No relation to Phoenix Wright. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:Angels Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Detectives